


Midsummer Fair

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Minas Tirith, POV Outsider, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Steward's sons enjoy the delights of Midsummer Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Fair

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2009: Nominee – Races: Men: Gondor Drabbles

The older boy points with sticky-looking fingers at my stand. The nurse, carrying the younger one, looks harried in the press of Midsummer Fair.

“Yes, Boromir, it’s a nice cake, but you already had one.”

“Faramir wants one, too, don’t you?”

The little one nods, a smile lighting up his earnest face.

“I don’t think Faramir is quite old enough to...” begins the nurse, but relents as Boromir looks at her beseechingly. “All right: one piece. You may finish what Faramir can’t manage.”

Both boys direct identical, incandescent smiles at their nurse and me, easing the strain of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> _01.07.04 B-drabble for Ti’ana Lúthien, who wanted something happy with Boromir and Faramir._


End file.
